The sacred Chatting online
by Two Tailz
Summary: I know there are a lot of these but I wanted to make one of my own. What happens when The FMA haracters get ahold of a computer and chat?
1. I dunno

Two Tailz: Yay! I on a roll! Another story! I dissapointed though... no... reviews... I heart broken...

Che Che: Is gonna be oks...

Vamp: Yeah... maybe... probably not though...

Two Tailz: -Whacks Vamp on the head- Thanks for the support guys...\

Dissy: We don't own FMA!

* * *

_taller-than-you has signed on_

_two tailz has signed on_

Two Tailz: Hi Ed.

Taller-Than-You: How'd you know it was me?!

Two Tailz: Kinda obvious since no on eexcept you and me have height issues.

Taller-Than-You: I AM **_NOT!_** SHORT!

_triggerhappy has signed in_

_luvdawomen has signed in_

Two Tailz: -sigh- Lemme guess... Mustang and Riza.

Triggerhappy: Yes

Luvdawomen: Uh... no.

Two Tailz: Pervert...

_triggerhappy has signed out_

_Zippo has signed in_

Two Tailz: -snicker-

Zippo: I hate you.

Taller-than-you: Am I missin' something?

Two Tailz: I made her account... zippo... -snicker-

Zippo: I will murder you...

Two Tailz: So? I will just come back to life since this is my fanf-dream! Yeah...dream... ehehe...

Taller-than-you: fanf- what?

Two Tailz: NOTHING!

taller-than-you: I suddenly feel the strange urge to be quiet...

_Zippo has signed off_

Two Tailz: YES!!! SHE GONE! HALLELUJHA!

Taller-than-you: OOOOOOOOOOK...

_the armstrong alchemist has signed on_

thearmstrongalchemist: Hello wonderful friends! Why don't we bask in the wonderful sunnyness of the beautiful day!?

Two Tailz: I gotta go!

Taller-than-you: Right behind ya!

_Two Tailz has signed off_

_Taller-Than-you has signed off_

thearmstrongalchemistWas it something I Alex Louise armstrong, the armstrong alchemist! Said?

_the armstrong alchemist has signed off_

* * *

Yay! Another story! and I have been hearing about this thing called Red dawn? Could someone tell me where I find or something cuz i wanna join. God I dumb.


	2. Happy Bday Hana!

Two Tailz: Yay! I finally got into my account! I couldn't login for some reason... This chapter is for HananoHaru! Happy late B-day!

Vamp: Yay Hana!

Dissy: We don't own FMA!

* * *

_Two Tailz has signed in_

_Vamp has signed in_

_Dissy has signed in_

_HananoHaru has signed in_

Two Tailz: So whats up guys?

Vamp: Yeah whats up?

Dissy: Happy Birthday Hana!

_Taller-Than-You has signed in_

_luvdawomen has signed in_

_triggerhappy has signed in _

_The Armstrong alchemist has signed in_

Taller-Than-You: Happy birthday Hana!

Luvdawomen: Happy birthday Hana!

TriggerHappy: Happy birthday.

Two Tailz: OMG!

Vamp: What?

Two Tailz: SAY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!

Everyone but Hana: SAY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!

Two Tailz: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Everyone but Hana: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Two Tailz: SAY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!

Everyone but Hana: SAY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!

Two Tailz: SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! -Points at Hana-

Everyone but Hana: SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! -points at Hana-

Everyone: NAAA NANANAAA NANANAAA NA NA NA NA NA NA... HEY!

two Tailz: Happy birthday Hana. That's what me and my friends do to everyone else when it's their birthday so you get a special one!

HananoHaru: I feel so special! -huggles everyone-

_trigger happy has signed off_

_luvdawomen has signed off_

Dissy: Wow. They were gone pretty fast.

Vamp: Yeah... Wait a minute where's Armst-

The Armstrong Alchemist: HELLO MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HANA! -Crushes Hana-

Two Tailz: Be right back...

Vamp: Wait! Don't!

Taller-Than-You: FINALLY!

_Taller-than-you has signed off_

_Two Tailz has signed off_

_Vamp has signed off_

Dissy: Oh no! She isn't doing what I think she is!

_Dissy has signed off_

HananoHaru : NUU!!! Don't leave! Help... Me... -turning purple from lack of oxygen-

The Armstrong Alchemist: Dear Hana? Why have you gone so purple? Are you that flushed by my BEAUTIFUL muscles?

HananoHaru: X.x

The Armstrong alchemist: Ho?? What's this? HELLO DEAR TWO- -GAGGED-

HanaNoHaru: I back to life! Yays! -looks at what's typed- O.o

The Armstrong alchemist: fhjnuyjuybvgffdkl;bhjsrio;y sroih ;g;sfojig!!!!!

HanaNoHaru: O.o

---

---

---

---

HanaNoHaru: ... A... lex?

The Armstrong Alchemist: GYAAAAOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!fhgmklmkl/dkjldjklrdthk ,vgvdfgjdghjfghkg!!!11

HanaNoHaru: EEP!

_The Armstrong alchemist has signed out_

_Two Tailz has signed in _

_taller-than-you has signed in _

_Dissy has signed in_

_Vamp has signed in_

Vamp: I CAN'T believe you did it again!

Two Tailz: -innocently- Did what?

Dissy: I agree! How could you!?

Taller-Than-You: That was sooo much fun! remember the blo- -sees everyone else- Eep!

Vamp: -Glares at Ed- You shouldn't have done that

Dissy: Yeah... You hurt us deep man! Waayaaaaay deeeep! -goes hippie-

Two Tailz: But... It's me and Eds' thing... -pouts-

Vamp And Dissy: -Huggles- Awwww... It's ok... Don't cry...

Both thinking: Phew, that was a close one... If she got mad we would allllll be in big trouble...

* * *

Hope you liked it Hana! Happy Late birthday, you don't have to beat up FF now! I tried to make it long, but oh well, I really tired. -yawn- But! I won't give up till I update more stories! I think I am going to delete my crappy one's though... OOC'ness, University of weirdland, And lastly I think I just going to change my nn to Rose Tsuba, since besides in fics like these I use mostly... Tell me what you think... 


End file.
